


Lies

by Lalan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalan/pseuds/Lalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo y Tsukishima son novios; Bokuto es el mejor amigo de Kuroo y lo ama en secreto; Akaashi no soporta a Kuroo y aprecia a Bokuto; Yamaguchi es el mejor amigo de Tsukishima y ama en secreto a Bokuto; Kenma piensa que Kuroo es un idiota y Tsukishima simplemente quiere pasar tiempo con Yamaguchi. Sin embargo, Iwaizumi ama a Oikawa, se acuesta con Akaashi y es novio de Bokuto Oikawa sale con Ushijima, pero detesta a Akaashi y odia a Bokuto.</p><p>El amor nunca a sido fácil, mas aun cuando la vida de varios chicos esta mezclada y llena de mentiras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> En si, tenia pensado hacerlo un long-fic, pero realmente no me veo escribiendo uno. Es el primero escrito después de años de haber estado en hiatus. Decidí ingresar con el fandom de Haikyuu; aunque mi amor es el iwaoi, quise empezar con el Bokuro. Soy Jae y espero que este long-fic les guste.

 

**| S U P R E M E |**

_“Es hora de amar como si fuera la última vez”_

 Sus ojos observaron en silencio aquella habitación blanca; llevo su mano a su cabeza intentando calmar el dolor que sentía. No comprendía nada y su sentido de la realidad estaba completamente distorsionado, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta su cama ni cómo es que había terminado semidesnudo sobre esta.

**― ¿Ya despertaste?.**

**―Me duele la cabeza.**

**―Después de lo que hiciste ayer no me sorprende. Lo que me sorprende es que veo que no tienes algún recuerdo de ello.**

**―Yo te veo con la misma cara, Akaashi. A mí me sorprende que estés sorprendido.**

Bokuto volvió a cubrir su cuerpo con las sabanas, realmente aprecia a Akaashi al punto de darle la llave de su residencia para que entrara cuando y como quisiera, pero a veces se le hacía un poco deprimente que a sus 26 años aun deba depender de él, empeorando así su ya deprimente estado de ánimo.

El pelinegro de 25 años solo pudo soltar un suspiro de resignación cruzando sus brazos. Actuar como su ‘madre’, como solía decirle Kuroo, era un poco estresante, pero eran esos momentos donde podía sonreír con victoria y restregarle en la cara a Kuroo que él conocía mejor a Bokuto que sus ‘años’ de amistad. Sin embargo, su desagrado por el pelinegro solo creció con la llegada de los años y como no sentirse de esa forma cuando observo en primera fila los bajones que tenía y tiene su mejor amigo, ver como lentamente se hundía en un amor no correspondido era doloroso.

**―Bokuto, tienes clase en 2 horas, vamos levántate.**

**―No quiero ir Akaashi. Diles a los profesores que estoy enfermo.**

**―Bokuto, no puedes huir siempre. Vamos, es una clase.**

**―No eres nada considerado Akaashi.**

El pelinegro sonrió; a paso lento salió de la habitación dejando a un cansado Bokuto levantarse. A veces no comprendía como era capaz de seguir siendo su ‘mejor amigo’ cuando en el fondo aquella amistad lo lastimaba ¿Cómo podía sonreír como si nada pasara? ¿Cómo si aquel inmenso amor nunca hubiese existido? Vivir en el auto engaño que su corazón y mente le creaban solo para proteger unos cuantos fragmento ya rotos, le fastidiaba, aquella actitud de Bokuto lo desesperaba.

Akaashi cortó las verduras como si fueran la cabeza de cierta persona. Su mente lentamente divago hacia aquellos recuerdos de hace unos años atrás. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente vertiendo las verduras picadas sobre la sartén. Aún recuerda las lágrimas de su amigo sobre su hombro, la innumerable cantidad de botellas sobre el piso y la basura acumulada de días en toda la sala; Bokuto había llegado al punto de descuidarse completamente de su persona, olvidando sus necesidades más básicas.

**―¿Akaashi que huele tan bien?**

**― Yakiniku**

**―Wow! Genial… Ya estoy listo.**

Akaashi sonrió ligeramente. Solo él era capaz de subirle el ánimo.

*** * * ***

El bullicio de la ciudad es algo que a Tsukishima no le gusta y personalmente se ve como alguien que vive y estudia en un pueblo pequeño, sin embargo ahí estaba él sentado en medio de un gran salón rodeado de muchos chicos de entre los 24-27 años esperando por la llegada del maestro de turno. Son momentos como estos lo que le hace preguntarse si estuvo bien haber venido a la ciudad a estudiar, cuando incluso pudo hacerlo en otras prefecturas.

Su lápiz empezó a bailar sobre sus dedos, intentando hacer menos estresante la espera.

**―Tsukki, lamento hacerte esperar. Hubo un problema en casa con uno de los chicos y eso me retraso.**

**―No necesitas explicármelo Yamaguchi.**

El pecoso tomo asiento al lado del blondo mostrando una gran sonrisa. Tsukishima solo quiso vomitar en ese instante, sabía perfectamente a que se debía aquella sonrisa y no quería preguntar al respecto, aunque sabía que la ‘razón’ no tardaría en cruzar la puerta del salón.

Se oyó un pequeño ruido proviniendo de la puerta, un chico de cabello bicolor entro corriendo seguido de otro de cabello negro; ambos mostrando expresiones diferentes, uno alegre y divertido y el otro resignado. El más alto detuvo su andar apresurado y camino tranquilamente por las escalares en busca de su asiento, no sin antes saludar a su ‘salvador’

**―Pecas, te debo una.**

**―Es Yamaguchi, Bokuto**.

Bokuto sonrió como idiota; Tsukishima suspiro; Yamagushi se sonrojo y Akaashi frunció el ceño al verlo.

**―Kuroo ¿Tú también tarde?**

**―Vine con Tsukishima, solo fui a saludar a Kenma. No te lo dije, Tsukishima pasó la noche conmigo.**

**―Es normal que Bokuto se haya olvidado de eso, Kuroo.**

**―Ya me lo imaginaba, Akaashi.**

**―Ahh, si es cierto.**

**―Ahora si no les importa, Bokuto y yo debemos ir a nuestros asientos, el profesor no debe tardar en llegar.**

Akaashi empujo suavemente la espalda de Bokuto guiándolo hasta sus asientos. Yamaguchi sonrió ligeramente con la mano en posición de saludo. Odiaba sentir vergüenza, sin embargo eso no lo desanimo, había conseguido que el chico que le gusta lo saludara y le diera un apodo.

**―No era necesario eso, Kuroo.**

**―Tsukki Bokuto es genial, verdad…Ahh que suerte tiene Akaashi de estar a su lado.**

**―Cállate Yamaguchi.**

Kuroo observa el camino que ambos chicos tomaron sintiendo un mal sabor de boca; sonrió burlonamente ante las palabras dichas por Yamaguchi.

**―Soy una persona con suerte pecas.**

Yamaguchi asintió sin mucho ánimo y regreso a su asiento, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Bokuto y Akaashi, para desagrado de Tsukishima.

Akaashi se maldijo mentalmente. Bokuto durante toda la clase se mantuvo cabizbajo y sin decir palabra alguna, ignorando completamente los comentarios tontos de Oikawa o las peleas entre Haiba y Yaku, algo que en otros días le hubiera dado tanta gracia que él mismo se uniría a la plática. Sin embargo, hoy no era así. Kuroo Tetsurou tuvo que hacerle recordar a Bokuto su relación con el rubio y que este técnicamente pasaba las noches en casa del otro.

**―Akaashi.**

El pelinegro solo acaricio suavemente su cabello, escuchando los gimoteos del mayor. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, pero en el fondo rezaba porque aquellas dos horas de clase pasaran rápidamente y así poder sacar a Bokuto del lugar sin tener que lidiar con Kuroo y su novio pesado o pecas, el nuevo ‘admirador’ de Bokuto.

 

* * *

 

**|C O N F R O N T A C I O N|**

_“Solo te necesito, mi persona perfecta”_

 

Sus sabanas están frías y lo único que su mente recuerda es haber salido corriendo del salón sin mirar atrás. Sus piernas le duelen y por alguna razón su mejilla izquierda esta roja e hinchada. Intenta levantarse de su cama, pero al primero  movimiento de sus piernas un dolor lo invade obligándolo a soltar un gruñido lastimero.

**―No deberías moverte, Bokuto.**

**―Akaashi ¿Qué diablos paso? Me duelen las piernas...**

Bokuto levanta la mirada haciendo que sus labios callaran. La expresión de Akaashi no solo lo asusto, hizo que su corazón latiera apresurado. Eran muy pocas las veces en las que se podía ver alguna expresión de Akaashi, incluso Bokuto puede contarlo con sus manos, sin embargo, Akaashi ahora lo miraba con dolor, pena y sobre todo molestia. Bokuto no compren e intenta descifrar los ojos ajenos por sí mismo. Sabe que algo debió haber ocurrido y lo comprueba al sentir sus mejillas húmedas. Sus recuerdos lentamente aparecen en su mente; sus labios tiemblan y sus brazos cubren su cuerpo en un intento desesperado por darse consuelo. No puede decir nada y aunque lo intenta su voz no sale de su garganta.

**―Sé que te estas hundiendo lentamente en esto, pero piensa en las personas que si te queremos. Maldición, Bokuto no me hagas esto.**

Bokuto solo pudo llorar limpiamente, sin reprimirse, dejando salir todas las lágrimas que alguna vez oculto encerrándolas en su corazón.

Akaashi solo puede verlo, intenta consolarlo, intenta decir alguna palabra de apoyo, pero sabe que nada de eso servirá y que su amigo finalmente se había roto. Sus manos formaron puños y su frustración creció; lo que más temía había sucedió y ahora no había vuelta atrás. Ignoro por completo lo que su razón le grito, e hizo caso a su corazón. Sus brazos cubrieron el cuerpo de Bokuto en un abrazo y con una sonrisa triste susurro palabras, viejas memorias de ellos de cuando iban a la preparatoria o de sus hazañas en el campo de voleyball. Akaashi incluso contó aquellas anécdotas vergonzosas que vivieron ambos cuando el mayor lo ‘obligaba’ a seguirlo en sus travesuras; no sabe si sirve o no, lo único que quiere es hacerle olvidar por unos momentos el dolor de su corazón.

Solo es cuestión de horas para que Bokuto cayera dormido. Akaashi Keiji nunca ha pensado en la belleza o en cómo se considera a una persona bella, sin embargo el ver los ojos hinchados y húmedos de Bokuto, sus labios secos y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo le hace pensar que la verdadera belleza es cuando alguien deja atrás su dolor e intenta vivir con ello. Sus dedos acarician sus parpados suavemente, no quiere despertarlo y reza porque Bokuto solo sueñe recuerdos agradables.

Sale de la habitación de Bokuto con un desagradable sabor de boca; el ruido de la puerta lo alerta de la posible llegada de un visitante.

**―Hey Akaashi.**

**―Porque no me sorprende.**

Kuroo lo mira intrigante y con cierta sensación de molestia. Akaashi le muestra una mirada cansada y de hostilidad, aunque su rostro no muestre demasiado.

**― ¿Debo preguntar porque estas en casa de Bokuto?**

**― ¿Y yo quizás deba responder a esa pregunta?**

**― ¿Me estas respondiendo con preguntas, Akaashi?**

**― ¿Kuroo, realmente me estas preguntado?**

Ambos chicos sonríen ligeramente, aunque en el fondo solo desean matarse por diferentes razones. Ninguno quiere ceder, pero Akaashi es  maduro e inteligente.

**― Si buscas a Bokuto, está descansando.**

**― ¿No es un poco temprano?**

**― ¿Temprano?**

Akaashi sonrió con molestia y Kuroo fue consiente de aquel gesto. No hubo más palabras, solo el grito de Bokuto llamando a Akaashi por unas pastillas para su reciente dolor de piernas. Akaashi suspiro cerrando la puerta y dejando a Kuroo con la palabra en la boca.


	2. Corazones rotos

 

― Y se supone que debo hacerlo porque…

― Te lo estoy pidiendo. Eres el único que está metido en los eventos deportivos, Iwaizumi.

― Cierto, pero Bokuto no es mi asunto. Además, él siempre esta con sus cambios de ánimo…Me recuerda mucho a esa persona.

― Lo sé, pero por esa misma razón solo tú puedes hacerle olvidar todo ese dolor.

― No puedo negarte nada, Akaashi.

― Soy bueno en la cama, Hajime.

Fue solo un simple roce de labios, pero para Iwaizumi solo era algo parte de su rutina. No recuerda cuando fue que empezó o como termino, pero desde que, literalmente, se acuesta con Akaashi los recuerdos de su amor no correspondido lentamente fueron enterrados en su mente. Es consciente de la situación de Bokuto, una de las tantas pláticas después del sexo, él vive lo mismo aunque lo niega fuertemente, sabe lo que esta pasando el de cabello gris.

Akaashi se despide con el sabor del café agrio sobre sus labios; Iwaizumi siempre bebe café después de sus clases.

El de cabello negro suspira, observando como la silueta de Akaashi se pierda mezclándose con otras por el camino. Sus ojos se posan sobre la taza blanca que está en la mesa. Hablar de amores no correspondidos lo hunde en un abismo que creyó cerrado y aunque sabe que Akaashi no lo hace con mala intención, la  idea de buscar a Bokuto le aterra ¿Cómo hacer para evitarlo? Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a esa realidad y aunque Hanamaki muchas veces le ha dicho que solo debe afrontarlo, no puede. ¿Cómo olvidar un amor de más de 8 años? Podría ser ingenuo e incluso un cursi, pero Iwaizumi no puede olvidar a Oikawa Tooru, su mejor amigo.

Lleva la taza hasta sus labios, el calor del café recorre su lengua y su mano golpea la mesa. ¿Cómo puede olvidar aquel miserable día? ¿Cómo olvidar la estúpida sonrisa de Oikawa? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo pudo sonreír y felicitarlo en ese momento? Su mano se cierra fuertemente y los recuerdos inundan su mente. Aquella tarde de verano cuando ambos estaban en su segundo año de universidad, Oikawa simplemente lo dijo con mucha naturalidad, esas tres simples palabras que lo destrozaron, lo mataron.

_―Iwa-chan salgo con Ushijima_

Bebe el café de un solo golpe, deja unas monedas y se va. Quiere vomitar y olvidar todo. Olvidar que una vez amo con desesperación Oikawa, quiere olvidar sus esperanzas de un futuro con él, quiere olvidar todo, pero en el fondo y con un gran dolor sabe que nunca podrá ser así.

Esta perdida y locamente enamorado de él. Por eso, podía comprender mejor que nadie a Bokuto y su creciente amor por Kuroo. Amar sin ser correspondido es uno de los peores males y no se lo desea a nadie, por eso y porque sabe que Bokuto es importante para Akaashi, lo ayuda.

Revisa el bolsillo de su pantalón y coge su móvil, echa una mirada rápida y marca el tercer número de su lista.

― Es raro que me llames tú ¿Paso algo?

― Lo de siempre “ave en apuros”

― Oh vaya. Por un momento pensé que eras tú quien recayó de nuevo.

― ¿Por qué debería?

― ¿No lo sabes?

― ¿Qué es lo que debería saber, Kenma?

― Oikawa y Ushijima están comprometidos.

― Eso no es el tema. Lo que haga con su vida no me concierne y si te llame fue para hablar sobre…

― Bokuto, lo sé.

― En el mismo lugar de siempre.

― Si.

Iwaizumi cuelga y mete su móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo, no sin antes enviarle un mensaje a Akaashi. No quiere admitirlo, pero aquellas palabras dichas por Kenma le duelen al punto de querer encerrarse en su habitación y llorar.

* * *

 

Kenma observa su móvil en silencio, aun no es capaz de procesar la ‘situación’ y le parece un poco irónica teniendo en cuenta que siendo él solo un observador puede adivinar lo que pasa. Por un lado tiene el cuadrado amoroso, Bokuto enamorado de Kuroo y este a su vez enamorado de Tsukishima, pero el rubio solo tiene ojos para su mejor amigo y este solo puede ver a Bokuto; ahora, por el lado de Iwaizumi la cosa es un poco diferente, Iwaizumi se acuesta con Akaashi. Oikawa sale con Ushijima y Ushijima siente algo raro por Iwaizumi, aunque Kenma no puede saber exactamente que es. Sumándole a eso que Oikawa es muy consiente de Iwaizumi, no había que ser ciego para ver como mira a Akaashi cada vez que ambos se cruzan en los pasillos de la universidad.

― Aun sigues con eso, Kenma.

― Kuroo

― ¿Tienes noticias de Bokuto?

― ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?

― Akaashi acaba de correrme de su casa. Me puedes explicar en que momento ese se cree dueño de la casa de Bokuto.

― ¿Celoso?

― ¿Por qué debería?

― Entonces que no te sorprenda si un día de estos lo vez salir con su novio.

Kenma no dijo más, la mirada de Kuroo solo lo puso en alerta. Había dado en el clavo, de nuevo. Era el colmo ver como reaccionaba su amigo cada vez que hacía mención de Bokuto y su ‘supuesto’ novio, y  tonto el negar que no siente nada.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, Kuroo era un completo idiota. Solo esperaba que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, así como el chico idol, si no a ese paso iban a perder aquello que aman.

* * *

 

Suspiro frustrado, camino de un lado a otro y rezo a todos los dioses porque Bokuto saliera rápido de su salón de clases. No tenía intenciones de ver al castaño ni mucho menos de hablarle, aunque estaba preparado para un posible enfrentamiento, sabia que su corazón no.

―wow! Iwaizumi.

―Bokuto ¿Terminaron tus clases?

―Sí, Akaashi me dijo que pasarías por mí. ¿Esto es una cita?

Iwaizumi estaba a punto de responder cuando la voz estridente de Hinata irrumpió en el pasillo con su grito obligándolo a callar

―Iwaizumi está saliendo con Bokuto. Wow eso es genial, las dos personas más geniales están saliendo juntas.

― ¿Quién está saliendo con quien, chibi-chan?

―Gran rey, Iwaizumi y Bokuto son novios. Es genial.

Iwaizumi suspiro intranquilo, quería desaparecer del lugar de una buena vez. Ya luego hablaría con el enano de cabello anaranjado y mataría a Akaashi; Bokuto soltó una carcajada fuerte y sin descaro beso a Iwaizumi, no supo porque lo hizo, simplemente la idea cruzo por su mente y la llevo a cabo. Iwaizumi se alejó despacio del rostro de Bokuto sin mostrar sorpresa, actuando perfectamente natural ante aquella desmostracion de amor solo para ver el desagrado de Yamaguchi, la molestia de Oikawa y los deseos de sangre de Kuroo.

―Es cierto Hinata. Vine a buscar a mi novio, hoy le prometí la mejor cita de su vida.

―Hajime. 

―Es mejor irnos Koutaro o no llegaremos.

Nadie dice nada, no saben exactamente que decir o como actuar,solo pueden atinar a sentir sentimientos encontrados. Iwaizumi ignora a todos y solo se despedida de Hinata, coge la mano de Bokuto y la entrelaza con la suya. No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo, pero al menos era consciente de que con esto, tanto Bokuto como él, iban a empezar a olvidar el dolor y por unos momentos a divertirse.


End file.
